character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chara Dreemurr
Summary Chara Dreemurr is the first human to fall into the Underground, and is the netural antagonist in Undertale. Chara is also the fallen human that the player names at the start of the game, and not the controllable character who is played throughout the entirety of Undertale. That comes when people call its name. They are Asgore's and Toriel's adoptive child as well as Asriel's foster sibling, and about Frisk's second sibling too. Although mourned by the Underground's residents after their death, their adoration for the fallen child belies a much more sinister persona that few are privy to and is only revealed in segments on the Pacifist Route before being showcased in full on the Genocide Route. Power and Stats Key: Base | Fused with The Anomaly's Soul Tier: 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Chara Dreemurr Age: 12 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Unknown, Refereed as a female Origian: Undertale Classification: Half Human Half Demon, Adopted child of Asgore and Toriel, Asriel's adopted sibling, Frisk's sibling, The Fallen Human, Undertale's First Murderer, Abstract force of netural, Manifestation of the player's willingness to kill just to increase their own stats Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology and Demon Physiology (Is a half human/half demon.), Satanic Incarnation, Indomitable Will, Timeline Creation and Destruction (Able to recreate a destroyed timeline.), Immortality (Type 8; Will live on as long as the concept of determination remains.), Apathy, Temporal Reload, Temporal Erasure, Reality Awareness, Big Rip Inducement, Temporal Protection, Determination Embodiment, Ambition Embodiment, Anachronism, Power Nullification (Stole all of The Anomaly's determination.), Knife Manipulation, Infinite Resurrection, Possession (Posses Frisk at the end of pacifist run.), Bloodlust Empowerment, Violence Empowerment, Aim Dodging (Inside Frisk's Body.), Time Travel (Via Determination.), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to the player.), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending.), Soul Manipulation (Stole The Player & Frisk's soul.), Incorpreality & Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of LOVE.) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal+ Level physically (Could destroy the Underground's world. The world has at least more than one timeline as Sans himself states "you'll keep consuming timelines". Should scale to the anomaly. After the game shuts down, if you go to check game files you will find only one small file. When you open it as notepad it says only one letter ´a´) | At least Low Multiversal+ Level (Fused with the soul of The Anomaly, so they should be far stronger.) Speed: Immeasurable (Able to move in a timeless void, should be superior to Asriel.) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Chara says that no matter where or when, they will always appear.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal+ | At least Low Multiversal+ Durability: Low Multiversal+ Level (Can survived the destruction of the world.) | At least Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unknown, Likely High (Although Chara shown to have a highly intelligent.) Weaknesses: The necessity of a body or a soul. Others Standard Equipment: Real Knife, and The Locket. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Kids Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Knife Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Travellers Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Data Users Category:Soul Manipulators